Forza Autosport
Forza Autosport is the latest game in the Forza Motorsport series for the Xbox One that features over 650 cars, over 35 different race locations, and features characters from different anime, manga, cartoons, and video game franchises. Summary As a new driver for the Forza Auto Racing Association (FARA), you will drive some of the fastest, and hottest cars and racing machines while encountering some competition on your way from becoming amateur scrub, to racing superstar. Career The single player career is centered around the player's driver progression. After creating a driver, and choosing a first car, you can choose one of the three events based on the car they picked. The starting cars include Ford Ka, Volkswagen Fox, Nissan Micra, and Citroen C1. After completing the first race, the rest of the career becomes available, some events are unavailable until the player reaches a certain driver level. Before each race can also converse with some of the other drivers, causing too many aggressive moves will cause that driver to become a rival. Most races not only feature other characters, but also drivatars that mimic the characteristics and behavior of other players. If an opponent has a higher performance index than yours or is at a higher class, players can upgrade their cars to make it more competitive instead of having them already upgraded by default. Events themselves range from car class, to car type, manufacture, car family, engine type, body type, and car rivalries. Each event is narrated by either a professional race driver (Lewis Hamilton, Dale Earnhardt Jr., Josef Newgarden), the cast of History Channel's Top Gear (Adam Fererra, Rutledge Wood, Tanner Foust) and the cast of Amazon's Grand Tour (Jeremy Clarkson, James May, Richard hammond). Races also have players race through different conditions such as off-road, night, rain, and fog. Also at any point during the career players can also partake in showcase events which highlights some major racing sports such as NASCAR, Indycar, Japan Super GT, and Formula One. Plus, when players reach a new driver level, they can pick one of several gift cars for free, and increasing a increasing a manufacturer's affinity level not only grants players a small handful of credits but also discounts on cars and upgrades with that particular manufacturer. Race types * Race - players race a in a full grid to finish first * Live Routes - these are only featured on city tracks. Here, different junctions and turns randomly open at will. Minimap is unavailable here * Time Attack - players race a full grid with the goal of not finishing first, but to set the fastest lap time throughout the whole race. Driver with the fastest lap time wins * Head-to-Head - a classic one on one race * Elimination - a clock counts down and if the timer reaches zero, the driver in last place is instantly eliminated. This continues until one driver remains * Touge - a point-to-point race in which two drivers race to reach the finish line first or win by gaining a five second lead Tracks World Circuits * Suzuka Circuit * Daytona International Speedway * Brands Hatch * Indianapolis Motor Speedway * Willow Springs * Silverstone Circuit * Nurburgring * Hockenheimring * Tsukuba Circuit * Road Atlanta * Dubai Autodrome * Yas Marina Circuit * 24 hours of Le Man Circuit de la Sarthe * Circuit de Catalunya * Mazda Raceway Leguna Seca * Sonoma Raceway * Sebring International Raceway * Twin Ring Motegi Circuit * Circuit of the Americas * Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps * Mugello Circuit * Autodromo Nazionale Monza * Red Bull Ring * Mount Panorama Circuit * Fuji Speedway City Circuits * New York * Barcelona * Chicago * Rio de Janeiro * Prague * Paris * London * Dubai * Tokyo * Osaka * San Francisco * Seattle * Miami * Montreal * Seoul * Melbourne * Long Beach Original Circuit * Bernese Alps * California Coast * Maple Valley Raceway * Fujimi Kaido * Rally di Positano * Sunset Peninsula Raceway * Sedona Raceway Park * Camino Viejo de Montserrat Drivers Rena Hayami - R Racing Evolution Gina Cavalli - R Racing Evolution Takumi Fujiwara - Initial D Keisuke Takahashi - Initial D Mako Sato and Sayuki - Initial D Reiko Nagase - Ridge Racer Kei Nagase - Ace Combat Keitaro Urashima - Love Hina Keiichi Morisato - Ah My Goddess Tenchi Masaki - Tenchi Muyo Haruka Tenoh - Sailor Moon Ichigo Kurosaki - Bleach Nana 'Hachi' Komatsu - NANA Meryl Strife - Trigun Bloom - Winx Club Shaggy - Scooby Doo Cinderella - Disney's Cinderella Mulan - Disney's Mulan Nathan Drake - Uncharted Mai Valentine - Yu-Gi-Oh Bulma Briefs - Dragon Ball Z Reina Todoroki - Kanojo no Carrera (My Favorite Carrera) Paruko Kirishima - Kanojo no Carrera (My Favorite Carrera) Kagome Higurashi - Inuyasha Faye Valentine - Cowboy Bebop Ryoko Shino - Over Rev Lara Croft - Tomb Raider Jessie - Pokemon Kurz Weber - Full Metal Panic Miyuki Koboyakawa - You're Under Arrest Takashi 'Shiro' Shirogane - Voltron: Legendary Defender Sora Hasegawa - Ah My Goddess Akio Asakura - Wangan Midnight Reina Akikawa - Wangan Midnight Nina Williams - Tekken Lili Rochefort - Tekken Cassie Cage - Mortal Kombat X Johnny Cage - Mortal Kombat X Makoto Kikuchi - The Idolmaster Ritsuko Akizuki - The Idolmaster Shun Sorayama - Countach Juri Tachibana - Countach Yuri Momose - Kanojo no Carrera Kyoko Mizuroki - Kanojo no Carrera Takeshi Nakazato - Initial D Kyoko Iwase - Initial D Lisa Williams - Sunstone Elliot Torres - Blood Stain Category:Crossover video games Category:Video Games Category:Racing games Category:Forza Motorsport Category:Xbox One Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover games